At present, for almost all wheel production enterprises, a large-disc brush is used for carrying out deburring on a back cavity of a wheel on special equipment, this mode has a still permissible effect on wheels with simple front shapes, however, for a majority of wheels, the deburring effect hardly meets use requirements; and almost all wheel production enterprises mixed-line production, i.e., the wheels of different sizes will wait for deburring on a physical distribution roller way simultaneously, at present, no deburring equipment, which can meet deburring requirements of the wheels of various sizes and meanwhile be used for carrying out targeted processing on burrs formed at flange and spoke corners according to formation modes distribution characteristics of wheel burrs, is present yet, and to rapidly remove the burrs at the flange and spoke corners in transverse and longitudinal directions is very necessary.